


The Future I didn't Want

by Animefangirl003



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Children of Characters, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl003/pseuds/Animefangirl003
Summary: They didn't understand. I mean it was practically impossible. Time Traveling isn't real... Is it?





	The Future I didn't Want

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to come up with the names of the children's mother's or Haruka's husband's name

Nanami Haruka, guardian of STARISHs, Quartet Night's and HEAVENs children, and mother of Tetsuya, age 38.

* * *

STARISH:

Jinguji Angela, age 12, daughter of Jinguji Ren and unnamed woman.

Ichinose Takumi, age 11, son of Ichinose Tokiya and unnamed woman.

Ajima Chieko, age 14, daughter of Ajima Cecil and unnamed woman.

Kurusu Takako and Takara, age 11, daughters of Kurusu Syo and unnamed woman.

Ittoki Nanako, age 6, daughter of Ittoki Otoya and unnamed woman.

Shinomiya Takashi, age 6, son of Shinomiya Natsuki and unnamed woman.

* * *

Quartet Night:

Cryzard Diane, age 9, daughter of Camus and unnamed woman.

Kotobuki Ryota, age 16, son of Kotobuki Reiji and unnamed woman.

Kurosaki Caitlyn, age 15, daughter of Kurosaki Ranmaru and unnamed woman.

Mikaze Satoshi, age 5, son of Mikaze ai and unnamed woman.

* * *

HEAVENS:

Otori Eiko, age 5, daughter of Otori Eiichi and unnamed woman.

Otori Kazuki, age 4, son of Otori Eiji and unnamed woman.

Mikado Aimi, age 5, daughter of Mikado Nagi and unnamed woman.

Amakusa Shizuka, age 6, daighter of Amakusa Shion and unnamed woman.

Hyuga Yoshio, age 10, son of Hyuga Yamato and unnamed woman.

Kiryuin Tomio, age 12, son of Kiryuin Van and unnamed woman.

Sumeragi Kyoko, age 11, daughter of Sumeragi Kira and unnamed woman.

* * *

Nanami Tetsuya, age 13, son of Nanami Haruka.

 

 

 

 


End file.
